Rotary mowers of the type that include a blade rotatably mounted within a housing are well known and used extensively. One problem with such mowers is that the grass cut by the blades is forced against the sides and particularly the corners of the housing in which the blade is located and, as a result, the grass accumulates and is impacted inside the housing greatly reducing the efficiency of the mower and sometimes effecting the operation thereof. As a result, it is desirable to clean the inside surfaces of the housing or so-called undercarriage each time that the mower is used in order to eliminate any interference by the collection of the cut grass and other debris. The problem that has existed is that it is very difficult to scrape the collected grass from the inside walls of the housing or undercarriage with implements that are presently in existence. Frequently, a screwdriver or other sharp instrument is used for that purpose but they are very inefficient and are difficult to use. Further, such instruments do not do a good job of cleaning and, as a result, the operation of the mower is not completely satisfactory.
The problem is accentuated when the grass is very wet and accumulates on the inside surface of the housing or undercarriage and eventually dries forming a matted material that is especially difficult to remove.
Attempts have been made to devise a tool or scraper for scraping the inside surface of such housings or undercarriages such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,516. In my opinion, based on experience in scraping the inside surfaces of lawn mower housings the scraper of U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,516 will be difficult to use because of the long handle. Also it does not have the necessary scraping abilities to scrape all of the differently shaped surfaces of the inside of the housing, which surfaces are arcuate, flat and arranged at various angles with respect to each other.